Los celos de Vegeta
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Es el 18 cumpleaños de Bra y Vegeta no quiere que ningún chico se acerque a su pequeña. Todo se desata cuando Vegeta pilla a Bra liándose con un chico.
1. Bellas y mujeres

**Capítulo 1**

**Bellas y Mujeres**

La casa de Bulma se estaba preparando para el gran día, hoy Bra cumpliría la mayoría de edad y seria considerada una adulta.

Vegeta estaba insoportable, no aguantaba ver adornos por toda la casa y andaba de peor humor que de costumbre.

Según Bulma, lo que realmente pasaba al príncipe es que su niñita iba a ser mayor de edad, y eso implicaba que perdería el derecho de vigilarla constantemente como había hecho hasta ahora. Pese a sus intentos por ocultarlo, Bra, era su debilidad y la niña de sus ojos. Algo que nunca le pasó con Trunks.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, para ellos el 18 cumpleaños era algo muy muy importante y tenía que salir perfecto, nada podía fallar. Vegeta por su parte se negaba a asistir a ese evento estúpido para celebrar que eres un año mas viejo, según dijo él mismo. No le veía sentido a que un humano se pusiera feliz de que tuviera un año más.

Bulma recordaba con ilusión como fue su mayoría de edad y quería que su hija viviera ese día con la misma felicidad que ella.

Había encargado a un grupo de música que le encantaba a Bra, había adornado toda la casa, la tarta, de siete pisos, había sido hecha delante de ella del sabor favorito de su niña.

-Vegeta, ve a arreglarte que pronto empezarán a llegar los invitados. - Una Bulma hiperactiva insistía a su marido.

-Ni lo sueñes mujer, no pienso ponerme esa cosa horrible que me enseñaste ayer.

-Pero Vegeta, no puedes andar así...todos estarán arreglados.

-No me importa, no pienso ponerme ese traje de enterrador.

-¡Vegeta! - Gritó Bulma desesperándose. - Es un D&G que te encargué especialmente para ti, no tiene nada de fúnebre.

-Te he dicho que no mujer, y cuando digo no, es NO.

-Muy bien mono cabezón, explícale eso a tu hija cuando empiece su fiesta.

Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a soltar un "grrr" característico en él, dio la espalda a Bulma y salió por la puerta.

Bra se encontraba en el centro comercial con Pan, Goten y varios amigos. Sabía que aunque su madre se empeñara en esconder la celebración estaría preparando una fiesta por todo lo alto. "Así es mamá" pensó para si misma.

Llevaban varias horas entrando y saliendo de distintas tiendas, Goten estaba deseando irse a casa pero sabía que ir de compras era el deporte favorito de Bra. Aunque viera inútil estar recorriendo lo mismo una y otra vez no quería separarse de ella.

Para ser el hijo de un guerrero tan poderoso le asustaba algo muy simple, decirle a Bra Briefs que estaba enamorado de ella. La seguía a todos lados como un perrito faldero, le intentaba agradar en todo y como no, intentaba protegerla de todos. Bra en cambio era lo mas parecido a Bulma, le gustaba conocer chicos y no se quedaba con ninguno mucho tiempo.

-Recordad que a las 18:00 tenéis que estar todos en mi casa. - Se sentó al fin en un taburete del bar al que llegaron.- Mi madre habrá preparado algo muy especial, esta mañana me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que no apareciera hasta la tarde.

-Aún son las 15:20, falta mucho. - Dijo Pan mientras examinaba la carta para comer algo. - Estoy hambrienta.

-Comeremos algo y seguiremos con las compras. - Estiró los brazos emocionada.

-¡Oh, no! - Se escuchó al unisono.

De todos los presentes, la única que disfrutaba torturándose en las tiendas era Bra. Los demás la seguían, aburriéndose en cada local en el que entraban.

-Oh Jess. - Se dirigió a uno de los chicos del grupo. - ¿Por qué no viene tu hermano esta tarde? Estaría bien.

-No sé Bra, el sale con sus amigos los viernes, no creo que pueda.

-Eso no es problema, que vengan todos, en casa hay sitio de sobra.

Después del banquete que se habían dado, y que había pagado Bra, salieron del bar y se dirigieron a una tienda de videojuegos. Allí estuvieron probando alguna de las consolas que había de muestra y los chicos se animaron. "Hombres" pensó Bra, "son como niños".

-Vamos chicos, son cerca de las 17:15, mientras llegamos y todo se nos va a echar la hora encima. Cogeremos un taxi y os dejaré en casa para que os arregléis.

A las 17:45 Bra estaba entrando por la puerta del jardín de su casa, en ella estaba su madre con una llave.

-Cariño, vete a la cámara de gravedad de papá y arreglaté allí, ya te he dejado todas tus cosas preparadas.

-Pero mamá...¿Cuando voy a poder entrar en casa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Si se que estás preparando una fiesta para mi.

-Como se nota que eres hija mía, no se te escapa una. - Dijo orgullosa de si misma. - Está bien, pasa.

-¿Y papá? - Preguntó Bra cuando entró en el salón y no vio rastro de su padre.

-Cariño es que papá... - No sabía como decirle que su padre no iba a estar allí. - Verás tu padre...

-¿Qué pasa mamá? - Estaba asustándose. - ¿Donde está papá? ¿Está bien?

-Si Bra, estoy bien. - Por las escaleras bajaba un Vegeta vestido de etiqueta, colorado y sin bigote.

-¡Papá! - Corrió hacía su padre. - Que guapo estás, me alegra que me hayas hecho caso y te hayas quitado ese estúpido bigote.

Bulma en su posición estaba con la boca abierta, mirándo a Vegeta de arriba abajo y emocionada. Sólo ella había conseguido que cambiara de idea en estos años, ahora era su hija la que conseguía derretir la fortaleza del príncipe de los Saiyans. Ella ya había pasado a un segundo plano, pensó riéndose, llevaba meses pidiéndole que se quitara ese bigote que tan mal le quedaba y no le hacía caso. Se lo pide Bra y lo hace en el mismo día.

"¡Ay, Vegeta!, que mal lo vas a pasar." se dijo para si misma, pensando en la reacción de Vegeta cuando los chicos se acercaran a su hija con fines sexuales. "Los matará".

Eran las 18:00 en punto y los invitados empezaban a llegar. Bulma se estaba arreglando aún, por que claro es Bulma, si no se pasa una hora en el tocador no sería fiel a sus orígenes. Vegeta estaba en una zona apartado de todo mirando por la ventana con un vaso de ponche. Bra, que también se estaba arreglando, aún no había bajado.

Los primeros en llegar fue Goku y su familia. Pese a los intentos de Vegeta por hacer ver que Goku era su enemigo, se le iluminó el rostro al verlo allí. Con él tenía alguien con quien hablar y entenderse.

Piccolo, Mutenroshi, Krilin, los amigos de Bra... todos estaban ya esperando a la cumpleañera y su dueña.

Había venido el hermano de Jess y su grupo de amigos. Goten se sentó al lado de su padre y se sirvió un vaso de refresco, esperaba ansioso por que Bra llegara.

Pasados unos veinte minutos las dos grandes ausentes hicieron acto de presencia , sílbidos y vítores bajaron la escalera que había decorado Bulma.

Ella con un impresionante vestido corto y cenñido que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, con un escote palabra de honor que resaltaba sus pechos. Cuando la viera Vegeta no le iba hacer gracia.

Bra lucía un precioso vestido blanco con un sólo tirante y un pequeño broche de oro en ese lado. Algo corto y ceñido, cosa que ,seguramente, tampoco gustaría a Vegeta.

Las palabras "guapa, estás preciosa, tía buena" hizo que Vegeta girara la cara bruscamente hacía sus dos mujeres, y fue en ese momento en el que a Vegeta se le cambió el color de la cara, se le marcó su vena en la frente y empezó a echar humo.

Se acercó a Bulma y la cogió del brazo mientras la arrastraba hacía un sitio apartado.

-¿Qué demonios llevas puesto, mujer? ¿Es que quieres ser el centro de atención tú en lugar de tu hija?

-Vegeta, deberías estar acostumbrado, sabes que en las fiestas me arreglo mucho.

-¿Arreglarte? - La miró de arriba abajo. - Te has tirado una hora para ponerte menos ropa que yo, que en cinco minutos estaba listo.

-No es lo mismo, además yo no tardo, exagerado.

-¿Qué hace Bra así vestida? - Palideció al ver a su hija, la cual no había visto hasta ahora. - Eso ha sido idea tuya ¿verdad? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que la violen en su propia casa?

-Por dios santo, Vegeta, es su cumpleaños, es mayor de edad – Lo miró cogiendo una copa de la bandeja que pasaba por su lado. - sabe elegir su propia ropa. No todo el mundo piensa en sexo tanto como tu.

-¿No? - La cogió del brazo y le indicó que mirara al grupo de amigos que rodeaba a su inocente hija. - Mujer, esa cara es de querer poseerla y como se atrevan a ponerle un sólo dedo encima a mi hija...

-¡Vegeta! No empieces con Bra también, debes aceptar que es mayor de edad.

-Es una niña, todavía no está hecha para los hombres, y menos esos niñatos. - Vegeta estaba al rojo vivo viendo como los amigos de su hija se la comían con los ojos.

-Mira, sólo te lo diré una vez. - Lo miró con mala cara. - Es el cumpleaños de Bra, es un día muy especial para ella así que no se te ocurra montar un número y estropearlo.

-Mientras no se atrevan a tocarla, todo irá bien. - Se cruzó de brazos. - Dile que se cambie ese vestido.

-Ni lo sueñes Vegeta, estaba muy emocionada e ilusionada con estrenarlo. No se lo vas a quitar, por encima de mi cadáver.

Un pequeño grito acompañado de una risa tontorrona de Bra lo sacó de su conversación con Bulma.

-Se mira pero no se toca Jess. - Dijo riéndose la jovencita.

-Se acabó, voy a romperle los brazos a ese insecto que se a atrevido a tocarla.


	2. Amor de padre

**¡Hola a todos!  
><strong>

**Antes de nada quería agradecer a todos mis lectores por sus rewiers y por darse un momentito para dejarme un comentario. Para los que no me dejan un mensaje dando su opinión, igualmente les agradezco que dediquen parte de su tiempo a leerme.**

**Este fanfic es con motivo de mi 20 fic, que se dice pronto. Quería "celebrar" de alguna forma que he llegado a esa cifra, después de muchos errores, malas narraciones, y muchas faltas ortográficas que aún me quedan por pulir. Aunque noto mi escritura bastante mejor que en un principio, debo seguir continuando hasta mejorar por completo y proporcionaros así un gran relato. **

**Espero que os guste la segunda parte de "Los celos de Vegeta", que aunque no suelo ser una escritora cómica quería hacer algo así y dejar a un lado los relatos lemons, que son los que mas escribo. **

**Os dejo con el relato y fin de este fic, espero actualizar los demás y que os guste tanto o mas como hasta ahora, un abrazo.**

**Princessa.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Amor de padre**

-¡Vegeta! - Lo agarró Bulma del brazo y tiró de él. - Debes aceptar que tu hija se ha hecho mayor, es normal que coqueteé con chicos. Yo a su edad ya había tenido varios novios, es normal.

-¿Cómo varios? - Preguntó Vegeta poniéndose pálido. -¿Cuántos, mujer?

-No sé Vegeta, era joven y tenía una vida por vivir y yo iba a fiestas, bebía y ya sabes, la bebida y la juventud... jajajaja. - Se reía Bulma. Pero Vegeta no se reía tanto, y con cara de pocos amigos la agarró de la cintura y se la puso al hombro.

-¿Qué haces, loco? ¡Bájame! Vamos a llamar la atención de todo el mundo. -Aporreaba la espalda del príncipe.

-¿Te gusta provocarme, eh mujer? - Dijo soltándola en el suelo. - No me importa los hombres que hayas tenido.

Se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza hacía otro lado. Bulma se reía por dentro mientras se colocaba el vestido, sabía que a Vegeta estas cosas le sacaban de sus casillas.

Apesar de ser un orgulloso y prepotente guerrero la amaba y sus celos eran mas que evidentes en cuanto salía un hombre a relucir o se ponía algún modelito de los suyos.

-Venga cariño – Se acercó a él y le besó. - Sólo tengo ojos para ti, no te enfades.

-Mujer, que nos va a ver alguien. - Un sonrojado Vegeta intentaba esquivar la boca de su mujer.

La noche transcurrió entre felicidad y celebración. Los invitados comían sin parar y bebía y reían entre ellos. Bra era el centro de atención e irradiaba felicidad.

Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche cuando Bulma pidió que trajeran la tarta. Todos estaban en corrillo esperando para soplar las velas pero faltaba Bra. Había desaparecido de la multitud y tampoco estaba Jess, ese amigo de ella que tan pegado estaba a la peliazul.

Bulma se estaba poniendo nerviosa, por que si Bra era tan parecida a ella, se temía lo que estaba pasando. Desaparecer con un chico durante un rato sólo podía significar una cosa y no era nada inocente. Pero como madre y mujer podía entender a su hija, era mayor, tenía 18 años recién cumplidos y ella era la menos indicada para prohibirle o decirle que debía hacer.

-¿Qué pasa mujer, donde está Bra? - Se puso al lado de su mujer. - ¿No debería soplar las malditas velas ya?

-Si, pero... - Intentaba buscar una excusa rápida y convincente para que Vegeta no sospechara. - a ido al baño, seguro que a retocarse.

-No me digas que también se echa esos pringues de colores en la cara... - Puso mala cara y se dio la vuelta. - Ahora volveré, cuando sepa que está aquí.

Vegeta estaba aburrido, no le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos estar rodeado de tanta gente. Había personas que ni conocía. Bulma se ponía a invitar gente y no tenía límites.

El príncipe, cansado de todo aquel jaleo quiso tomarse un respiro e ir a su sitio sagrado, su santuario, el único lugar para él puro y alejado de todos.

Llevaba un rato notando que la energía de su hija sufría altibajos, pero no quiso hacer mucho caso por el cumpleaños y la fiesta, seguramente, pensó, sería cosa de la alegría. Pero cuando estaba a escasos metros de su adorada cámara de gravedad notó a Bra gritar, quejarse de algo y eso lo puso en alerta.

Corrió hasta ella, tiró la puerta abajo y con cara de descompuesto presenció como su hija estaba debajo de un humano. Aquel mismo humano que había fichado horas antes.

-Apártate de ella maldito insecto. - Gritó furioso mientras su pelo y ojos cambiaban de color.

-¡Papá! - Bra pegó un salto mientras se moría de verguenza de la situación. - Papá por favor, cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme? Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios haces desnuda? - Sin duda alguna Vegeta estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos por no asesinar a aquel joven allí. - Vístete.

-Pero papá... - Protestó Bra.

-He dicho que te vistas, ya hablaremos tu y yo mas tarde.

Vegeta se había encontrado a Bra semidesnuda, presionada por el cuerpo de un humano que quería aprovecharse de ella.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, insecto? - Iba dando pasos poco a poco acercándose a un Jess completamente asustado. - ¿Sabes quien soy yo?

-Perdona hombre, no hace falta ponerse violento Bra y yo...

-Bra y tú... - Siseó. - Quieres aprovecharte de mi inocente hija, ¿verdad? poseerla y desvirgarla, ¿eh?

-Papá, por favor, para ya. - Gritaba Bra muy avergonzada. - Déjale en paz, ya soy mayorcita.

-Tú cállate, ¿no ves que quiere aprovecharse de ti?

-Papá por favor... - Bra apretó los dientes. - Papá no soy virgen, no es la primera vez que estoy con un chico.

Vegeta palideció, imaginarse que su preciosa hija, su ojito derecho, había sido desvirgada por un humano indigno. No reaccionaba, por su mente pasaban muchas barbaridades que había hecho él con Bulma ¿Y se se las habían hecho a Bra? Sintió una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Se estaba mareando y Bra se preocupó del estado de su padre.

-¿Papá te encuentras bien? - Preguntó con cautela, despacio. - ¿Papá?

-Maldito...maldito humano, ¡como te has atrevido a fornicar con mi hija! - Se lanzó a por el pobre chico que estaba alucinando de ver a un hombre como Vegeta, que de moreno pasó a ser rubio y encima estaba volando hacía él.

-¡Papá no! - Suplicó Bra poniéndose delante de Jess. - Jess no ha hecho nada, él no ha sido.

Los gritos atrayeron a Bulma que estaba buscando a Vegeta por el jardín.

-¿Pero que es lo que pasa aquí?- Miró a su marido. - ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué te pasa?

-En el baño, ¿verdad Bulma? - Miró a su esposa con furia. - Nuestra hija estaba en el baño.

-Bra, vete de aquí con Jess. Tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar y no soples las velas hasta que vayamos nosotros.

Bra hizo caso a su madre y salió antes de que su padre se interpusiera en su camino.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estabas haciendo Vegeta? - Preguntó muy seria al príncipe. - ¿Quieres que tu hija recuerde su mayoria de edad, con su padre estropeándola?

-Ese desgraciado iba a fornicar con ella. -Respondió apretando los puños.

-Vegeta, por favor, avanza en la historia, fornicar es de la época de los cavernícolas. - Suspiró sentándose en la camilla. - Tienes que aceptar que Bra es una mujer y es normal que esté con chicos.

-Pero Bulma, es una niña, no tiene edad para que la posean y le hagan las cosas que tu y yo hemos hecho.

-Vegeta, tu hija es una mujer. Debes dejarla que ella misma decida que hacer con su cuerpo, no puedes meterte.

-¿Sabes que me ha dicho? Que no es virgen. - La vena de la frente cada vez estaba mas marcada. - ¿Tú lo sabías, no? ¿Has permitido que nuestra hija se acueste con un hombre?

-Dios que retrógrada eres Vegeta, me pones nerviosa cuando se trata de Bra. Está bien que sea tu ojo derecho pero por favor, aprende a vivir con que es una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones y que por mucho que te empeñes, no podrás meterte en su vida. Ella hará lo que quiera.

-Pero no tiene...

-Antes de que me digas que no tiene edad por novena vez te diré que, tienes dos opciones, o aceptas que tu hija es adulta y la tratas como tal o ella se irá de casa y será mucho peor.

-No hay lugar en el que pueda esconderse de mi, la encontraré.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿quieres arriesgarte a perder a tu hija por tu arrogancia? - Se puso en pie y lo miró. - Vegeta, Bra es mi viva imagen de cuando yo era joven. Es una chica libre, aventurera, quiere vivir cada día intensamente como ella prefiera. Cortarle las alas sólo traerá problemas, los mismos que yo traje a mis padres.

Vegeta no sabía que decir, estaba pensativo mirando hacía el suelo, pensando en su hija y lo que Bulma le estaba diciendo.

-Me vais a matar de un infarto, entre tú y Bra. - Miró a la puerta de la Cámara de Gravedad. - Tienes que arreglarla y explicarme que hacía Bra aquí, cuando yo tengo esto bajo llave. No sólo he tenido que presenciar como ultrajaban a mi hija si no que encima, ha sido en mi lugar de paz.

Bulma había pasado del enfado a la risa, se estaba aguantando las ganas de reirse y Vegeta se estaba percatando de ello.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, mujer? - Preguntó intrigado.

-Nada. - Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. - Que no sabes lo que te espera a partir de ahora.

-¿Cómo?- Abrió los ojos.

-Bra es como yo cuando era joven, así que creeme, te vas a tener que acostumbrar a verla con chicos. Las Briefs levantamos pasiones donde vamos.

Vegeta iba a responder, pero Bulma se adelantó y volvió a besarle. Lo cogió del brazo y salieron de la cámara de gravedad hacía la casa, donde estaba Bra esperando para soplar las velas.

Para sorpresa de todos Vegeta se puso al lado de su hija y la agarró por la cintura, marcando quizás de algún modo su territorio y dejando claro que, cualquiera que se atreviera a tocarla en su presencia sufriría terribles consecuencias.

Bra sopló las velas del brazo de su padre, padre e hija se amaban con todo su ser, por muy orgulloso y frío que fuese el príncipe con los demás con su hija era distinto, amaba y adoraba aquella niña desde que nació, siempre había tenido una adoración que no tuvo con Trunks. Había sido su unión con la tierra y los humanos, mas aún incluso que con Bulma, a la cual había aceptado que quería y amaba sin descanso.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, llegó la hora y los invitados se fueron. Bulma se fue al baño a quitarse el maquillaje, Trunks estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de Goten y Bra estaba en el salón con Vegeta al lado.

-Papá, ¿Estás bien? - Vegeta no respondió, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. - Papá he crecido y soy mayor, debes entender que voy a vivir mi vida, y que quiero hacerlo como yo elija.

Vegeta seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

-Pero papi, por muchos hombres que hayan en mi vida, tu eres mi familia, eres mi padre y serás junto con Trunks el hombre mas importante y especial para mi. Te quiero papá.

Bra abrazó a su padre, un hombre mas orgulloso que de costumbre que no cabía en si de gozo. Su hija, su pequeña Bra, siempre conseguía dejarlo como a un blando. Siempre conseguía que se rindiera a ella y tragara con todo lo que su niña quería. Le dio un beso en la mejilla fuerte a su padre y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

Bulma salió del baño y se acercó a Vegeta. Lo notaba extraño y vio algo en su cara que llamó su atención.

-Vegeta, ¿Estás llorando? - Preguntó Bulma sorprendida. - He escuchado lo que te ha dicho Bra.

-No, yo no lloro. - Miró hacía otro lado. - Me haces ponerme este traje y esto deprime a cualquiera.

-Ya, claro. -La sorna en la voz de Bulma se notaba. - El gran príncipe Saiyan llora nuevamente por su hija.

-Cállate, mujer o tendré que castigarte por tu impertinencia. - La cogió en brazos y subió con ella hasta su cama, la tumbó e hicieron el amor como cada noche.

Fin.


End file.
